Pondering
by x-Bademancer-x
Summary: From "Tori Gets Stuck": Jade actually does go to see the newborn babies, but not to scare them like she planned. Instead, she gets into some heavy thinking. Oneshot.


**Okay, so...I recently saw Prom, and I had a FanFiction halfway set up because I was absolutely determined to be the first poster in that section when it comes up. Unfortunately, the idea that I have...I cannot find the video for. **SPOILER ALERT** For those who have seen the movie, remember the motorcycle scene when Nova and Jesse get arrested for speeding? I have a great idea for it but I need the clip in order to, well, create it. If anyone could find it ANYWHERE, I would be eternally grateful. **

**For some reason I'm on a baby-story kick lately. Maybe because my neighbor, family friend, and sister are all expecting and we keep having to buy baby gifts. I don't know. **

**Anyway, new Victorious' keep coming out (YAY! =D). And luckily, I'm back in the swing of Bade things. Ideas are flooding my brain. Muahahaha. Enjoy =)**

**-CheckItOutGirl=)**

**A/N: Even though I typically write Bade stories, this is just Jade. It's more of a drabble, really. Check out my profile for important things, etc., etc. I apologize for the completely unoriginal title—I'm really tired. Woo, 3 stories in 2 days! I'm on a ROLL! =D**

**. . .**

_Pondering_

"Okay, why don't you go down to the nursery and scare the newborn babies?"

Oooh, there was an idea. Anything to get away from a butt Pontiac.

I turn to the doctor, a devious smile lighting up my face. "Where are the babies?" I asked, more than intrigued.

The doctor, busy examining Robbie's x-ray who thankfully didn't hear Tori's sly remark, gladly directed me to Floor 1's newborn nursery.

I walked down the hall and into the elevator, and whipped out my phone, feeling it vibrate in my back pocket. It was from Beck. I immediately texted back.

As my eyes were glued to the screen, a heavily pregnant redhead wobbled into the elevator, a walking IV strapped and taped to her arm. She looked exhausted, beads of sweat dotting her otherwise smooth forehead. She was breathing hard, rhythmic inhales coming in long gasps through her mouth. My eyes slowly lifted themselves from the screen to look at the woman, only to widen at her horrific expressions of pain.

Now, don't get me wrong. I'm more than comfortable with disturbing things. Creepy dolls? Awesome. Bloody clowns? Can't get better. But pregnancy, birth, and babies? No, thanks.

The redhead looked down to me, and with a startling jolt I realized I'd been staring. I slowly led my widened eyes back down toward the screen, though I couldn't really focus on it despite its incessant buzzing.

Babies. Kids. The future. I internally shuddered. The future was _not _something that sat well with me.

When the elevator door opened, I told Beck I had to go, nodded awkwardly to the woman and hurriedly rushed out, thanking my lucky stars that I could leave.

My heels clicked sharply down the silent, calm hallway filled smiles and affection. To my left was a couple holding a squishy-looking, pink newborn in a striped blue blanket. To my right was a couple tapping the nursery glass, whispering excitedly to each other. Normally this kind of mushy behavior would make me sick, but somehow, the overpowering, lovey-dovey atmosphere snuck its way into my chest, sending my heart fluttering.

I slowly approached the glass looking into the nursery, next to the couple already there. The blonde woman, who I assumed was the mother, paid no attention to me, her gray eyes lit with excitement and focused solely on a single bundle among what seemed like the hundreds in there. The father, however, acknowledged me briefly with a tired, dazed smile and chuckled to himself as his wife bounced excitedly, nearly shrieking, when their bundle squirmed.

He fixed his apple green eyes on me. "Which one's yours?" he asked innocently. After how long he'd clearly stayed up the previous night and how beat he seemed, that goofy, groggy smile never left his face. He almost looked like the Joker.

I blushed a deep red against my white cheeks, and hiding my face behind a curtain of colored brown hair, muttered back, "N-none of them. Just...um...looking."

The husband shrugged nonchalantly; the wife tore her eyes away from the glass for a few seconds to address me, looking pretty much the same as her husband, but somehow worse. I resisted the urge to wince. "That's our baby girl. The blonde-haired one in the second row." She sighed dreamily, her gaze once again captivated by the thing.

I smiled awkwardly, fighting down a sarcastic response of "I figured as much...I'm surprised the thing isn't soaked from all the drooling you've done over her." But instead I swallowed it and turned away again, crossing my arms and shrinking into myself as I stared into the room again.

What was so special about these things, anyway? They looked like ugly, red little piglets. They weren't cute at all. Why does everyone fawn over them? All they do is throw up and wail. It'd drive me insane. Who would want kids?

My blue orbs wandered, and suddenly landed on a black-haired, pale-skinned baby in the first row, wide awake, unlike the others. It had to be a boy, I thought, as I noted the blue blanket. But it wasn't crying, or even whimpering like most of the newborns in there. It was giggling, looking around with the biggest, brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen.

They were just like mine. With hair just like Beck's. And a smile just like his, too.

So then I started thinking.

Okay, maybe kids aren't _so _bad. Well...okay, yes they are, but not _all _the time. And who knows? Maybe Beck and I will have a kid someday. Beck would make one hell of a dad. He's so protective and judgment-free, so calm and rational. I could almost picture him rocking a newborn of our own in the future.

But what would our baby look like? Would it be like the baby I'm suddenly entranced by in the first row? Would it have light brown hair like me, black hair like Beck, or a combination of both and have dark brown hair? Thin strands like mine, or thick locks like Beck? Blue or brown eyes? Maybe speckled or hazel eyes? Tan or pale?

What would her name be? No, what if "she" is a "he"? What would _it's _name be? If it was a girl, I liked Annabelle. Or maybe Kathy. Kathy Oliver...Annabelle Oliver? No, they don't sound right. Olivia Oliver would be redundant...Jessica? Jessica Oliver? Yeah...yeah, I kinda like that. It's got a ring to it. But what if it's a boy? Adam...Adam was a strong name. But so was Bruno...or what about Josh? Or Jackson? Jackson Oliver...it almost sounded like it could be famous.

Did I even want kids?

I jumped suddenly as my phone violently vibrated in my pocket, and felt around for it. I grinned at the irony as I checked the caller I.D.

"Hey, Beck...I'm at the hospital, stealing blood-bags and messing with babies, the usual...how's Canada...?"


End file.
